(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to an expandable arrow broadhead and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an arrow broadhead having a rotating, sliding shaft received through a hollow collar mounted on a sliding shaft housing. An end of the hollow collar is used for extending outwardly at least two cutting blades, and preferably three cutting blades, upon impact on a target. During arrow flight, the cutting blades are held in a retracted position using a coil spring for biasing the sliding shaft in the sliding shaft housing.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a number of arrow broadheads having blades that extend outwardly when contacting a surface of a target. U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,976 to Grace, Jr. et al., discloses a mechanical broadhead having blades, mounted in longitudinal channels in a ferrule, that slide outwardly on a camming surface formed in an inward edge of each blade. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,435 to Sodaro illustrates an arrowhead having spring loaded blades that expand outwardly upon contact with a target. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,910,979, 6,626,776 and 6,517,454 to Barrie et al. disclose blades having longitudinal grooves in the blades and a camming member for extending the blades outwardly upon target impact. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,669,586 and 6,200,237 to Barrie disclose blades mounted on a sliding body mounted on a length of the broadhead. As the sliding body moves rearwardly upon target impact, the blades engage a camming surface and are moved outwardly in an extended position.
None of the above mentioned prior art broadhead patents particularly disclose or teach the structure and function of an arrow broadhead having a rotating, sliding shaft with a pointed, scalloped grooved tip and cutting blades attached. The sliding shaft is designed to move rearwardly upon target impact with the blades expanding outwardly upon engaging a threaded collar attached to a sliding shaft housing. The sliding shaft housing mounted in one end of a hollow arrow shaft.